


And Then The World Is Colored By That Always

by sidebyside_archivist



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-01
Updated: 2006-01-01
Packaged: 2020-07-08 04:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19863502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidebyside_archivist/pseuds/sidebyside_archivist
Summary: M&Ms figured prominently in my relationship with my abusive ex...I think I'm ready to reclaim them.





	And Then The World Is Colored By That Always

**Author's Note:**

> Note from LadyKardasi and Sahviere, the archivists: this story was originally archived at [Side by Side](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Side_by_Side_\(Star_Trek:_TOS_zine\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. We tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Side by Side’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sidebyside/profile).
> 
> Author's Note:  
> For the Pretty One, because she tried and because she succeeded.

"I'm the one who has a spiritual quest thrust upon her...and then the world is colored by that always."  
_~ Pretty One_

  
Kirk came home from a long day of teaching at the Academy and was in the mood for something...sweet. Some things, in fact. First, his Vulcan husband, who he sorely missed, even after less than twelve hours apart. Then, the M&Ms he had bought the day before, and left out in a bowl that had belonged to his mother. It was an Earth antique, a cobalt blue glass "candy dish", and he never used it for anything else. Seemed sacrilegious, he always said, laughing at Spock's reaction. His mother, from whom he inherited his considerable sweet tooth, had felt the same way. He sometimes wondered how far back the dish's sole role went, in his family. Generations, he suspected.

Anyway, it had been a good day, but a hard one, and he felt he deserved a treat. Maybe a number of treats. And, as usual, he knew just the Vulcan to help spoil him...

"Spock?" Kirk called, moving through the house and discarding his things as he went. He knew he could use the Bond to find his lover, but he still liked the sound of his voice--and he loved the sound of Spock's. Deep, dark, rich and satisfying, it was about the only thing that ranked above chocolate among his favorite condiments. Just thinking about it was making him relax...and become excited, at the same time. What a pleasant sensation. And he'd only been home for a few minutes. This was going to be a nice night...

"Yes, Jim?" There it was--the voice...and the man, the tall, trim Vulcan following the sound of himself through a doorway a minute after he spoke.

Spock greeted his partner with a tender kiss, and a fleeting smile at Kirk's contented sigh. Following their usual routine, Kirk described his day, adding to the existing drama of the events as was his wont, while Spock listened intently yet divided his attention by collection Kirk's strewn belongings and returned them to their proper places. Within several minutes, Kirk's story had wound down, and the man himself was starting to unwind. The living room was back in order, and Spock had taken a seat to listen to the rest of the retelling.

The Vulcan ended up ensconced in his favorite armchair, conveniently--to Kirk's mind--within reach of the candy dish, still in the location where Kirk had left it in the morning, on the small side table that held the chair's reading lamp.

The Human reached for a handful of the tiny treats, stopping and pulling back as he noticed something.

"Hmm...Spock? Is it me, or is this dish still almost full...?"

"Ah, yes. I was curious to sample this 'snack' of yours. I had at least one of the 'M and Ms' today. The taste was not displeasing. I do not recall the color."

" _One?_ You ate _one_ M&M?"

"Yes."

"One."

"Perhaps two. Possibly even three. Over the course of the day."

Kirk chuckled with genuine amusement and deep affection. "Only you, Spock. Only you."

"I doubt--and indeed, it would disturb me to learn otherwise--that I am the only person capable of resisting the temptation of M&Ms, or any other chocolate product. However, I am well aware that most Humans find such snacks highly enjoyable, especially in large quantities."

"That...that's about it, in a nutshell, my scientifically speaking friend. Or, rather..a colorful candy shell. Well put, Spock."

"Thank you, Jim."

Kirk hadn't stopped chuckling. "You're welcome, Spock..." An amusing thought struck him. "Say, Spock...this candy...these M&Ms...they kind of remind me of us."

"They do?" Spock asked, patiently anticipating another one of Kirk's strange but fascinating theories.

"They do...think about it. They come in all colors...and yet work well together. They're all the same inside, and that's what people really like about them. Something like Starfleet, huh? Let's see...you and I, we could be green and red ones. Based on our blood. And other things... I'm rather..."--he glanced at himself--"round, and in this uniform I really am red. With white." He paused to reflect. "And you're even greener than usual, in that meditation robe...the shape's not right, though...hmm. I know! You're a peanut M&M! Yes. Still a green one. A nice, bright, green. But taller...longer...half one thing, half the other...tasty..." Jim couldn't believe he was turning himself on by talking about M&Ms. Then again, he couldn't believe a lot of the funny and wonderful things that had happened since he met Spock. Not to mention married him.

"It is an interesting...metaphor. A...colorful metaphor, one might say." The dry words were belied by the unmistakably affectionate tone. Kirk laughed, remembering the reference, and helped himself to a random selection of the small chocolates.

"I'm sure it is...hey, I just thought to ask--we don't have any plans tonight, do we? I hope not...I'd like to stay in."

"You are correct, _t'hy'la_. We have no plans for this evening. And, if you wish it, I would find it agreeable to stay in, with you, all night."

Kirk grinned at the use of the Vulcan word. It always signaled the shift from their work days, often apart, to their home life, spent together as often as possible. He felt something tense in him start to relax. It was good to be home. With Spock. His Spock.

//My Spock.//

//Yes. Yours. My Jim.//

//Yes. Always. And forever.//

//Forever is a long time, James.//

//Not long enough. Not nearly.//

"No." Spock said aloud.

"Good." Kirk said, moving in closer, so that the two men's knees nearly touched.

The Human brought a hand to his full midsection and rubbed it gently--his expression combined ruefulness, playfulness, charm and pride in a way that was potently endearing.

"What do you think, Spock...have I been spoiling myself too much? I hope not... My mother would probably say so...though she enjoyed spoiling me almost as much as you do. Amanda would comment on how I've got 'quite the tummy' these days...as she gave me a second helping of her cooking."

As if on cue, Spock's eyebrow rose, and Kirk's desire rose to meet it. Spock looked pointedly, and as always lovingly, at the 'tummy' in question. However, unlike many others in his position and situation, he did not find it questionable. It was what it was. And, as it had grown, he had grown quite fond of it. He had not expected to find it so enjoyable...and he was pleasantly surprised to find that Kirk felt much the same way.

Still, it was hard for the Vulcan to describe his feelings--especially as he was not yet used to doing so in words. He sent the sensation through the Bond to his mate. As he did so, he brought his hands up to stroke Kirk's round belly, softly moving them over the gentle swell.

"No, _t'hy'la_ , you have not. 'Spoiling', as you call it, means, to me, merely treating you with the special care that you deserve. This is my duty, and my greatest pleasure, as your bondmate."

Kirk smiled down at his husband, letting his love for the other man fill his expression and flow into their Bond. Spock reflected his smile, dimly but feelingly, thinking that like other white light and the little dish, it contained all the colors of the rainbow.

Spock rose and stood, slowly, bringing his hands to Kirk's waist as he did so. When they were face to face, he encircled the Human's core with his arms, drawing the shorter man very close. They stood like that for a few minutes, each feeling the other's warmth and comfort, taking it in with joy and gratitude. Then, Kirk spoke, softly.

"Take me to bed," Kirk murmured, brushing a pointed ear with his lips. "Yes," Spock said simply.

They walked away, still holding on to each other, towards the bedroom in the back of the house, leaving the snack to sit alone. They were going to need it later.

**Mycroft Holmes**  
  
2 May 2005 / 23 Nisan 5765


End file.
